À la racine
by Scandium Isogone
Summary: Tandis que les cendres de la guerre retombent sur un monde apaisé, Inaho désespère de voir sa mission toucher à sa fin. Mais son prisonnier se meurt dans sa cellule et son destin semble déjà tout tracé. Pour comprendre ce qu'il est devenu, Inaho doit d'abord retrouver l'enfant que Slaine a été. Il décide alors de suivre les pas de ce dernier, jusqu'au pays où il a grandit.


Quelque chose clochait. D'où lui venait cette certitude, si soudainement ? Était-ce le pas traînant de son prisonnier qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille ? Était-ce son expression léthargique, ou encore l'inertie de ses mains qu'il tenait soigneusement jointes devant lui? Non, non et encore non. Inaho ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qui l'avait troublé dès lors que Troyard avait été introduit auprès de lui ce matin-là.

Le prisonnier entra dans cette immense cage de verre qu'était la salle d'audience, flanqué de deux soldats en uniforme. Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers son visiteur, comme si ce manège désormais familier ne lui inspirait plus qu'une profonde lassitude. Il ne manifesta aucun signe d'irritation, ni de colère comme il l'avait fait lors de ses premiers mois d'incarcération. Non, cette fois-ci, son regard demeura rivé sur un point invisible, à quelques centimètres des pieds d'Inaho. Si le jeune officier avait eu quelque mauvais pressentiment en lisant le rapport du gardien ce matin-là, cette fois il en était certain.

Quelque chose clochait.

« -Assied-toi. »

Il avait peut-être parlé plus durement qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais pour le moment, Inaho avait d'autres préoccupations. Troyard s'exécuta en silence. Non pas qu'il ai jamais manifesté de penchant pour la conversation. Mais ce jour-là, tandis qu'il prenait place en face d'Inaho, on n'entendit pas même le son de sa respiration, ni le raclement métallique des pieds de sa chaise sur le carrelage immaculé. Absolument rien. Il se contenta de rester immobile, prostré sur sa chaise, baignant dans la lumière crue des néons qui le traversaient sans jamais réellement le toucher. Immatériel comme un fantôme fraîchement recraché des limbes.

N'avait-il pas pourtant obtenu le pardon de l'impératrice ? N'était-il pas nourrit, logé, abrité de tout ceux qui pouvaient lui vouloir du mal ? Inaho ressentit une pointe d'agacement. Ne lui avait-il pas répété qu'il devait vivre ? Pourquoi Troyard mettait-il tant d'acharnement à trouver de nouveaux moyens de contourner ses instructions ?

« - Comment te sens-tu ? »

La même question, encore et toujours. Cette fois encore, Troyard ne daigna pas répondre. Son regard inexpressif restait invariablement fixé devant lui, ou plutôt entre lui et Inaho, comme s'il souhaitait regarder son visiteur dans les yeux mais qu'une partie de lui ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Inaho poursuivit :

« -Le gardien s'est encore plaint que tu refusais de manger. C'est un problème auquel nous pouvons remédier bien entendu, mais j'aimerais éviter l'usage de la force autant que possible. Je ne peux pas t'informer de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, mais je veux que tu saches que l'impératrice se fait du soucis pour ta santé. J'ai demandé aux gardes de m'avertir si jamais tu montrais des signes de carences en fer, en magnésium ou en vitamine D. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« - On m'a aussi rapporté que tu ne te montrais pas coopératif durant les inspections médicales. Encore une fois, j'ai interdit l'usage de la force, mais mes conditions peuvent changer. Et habitue-toi à répondre aux questions que l'on te pose, ou tes cordes vocales risquent de s'atrophier. »

Toujours rien. Depuis six mois déjà, Troyard s'était résolument enfermé dans son mutisme et son état se détériorait à chaque semaine qui passait. Son silence et son apathie constituaient la plus imprenable des forteresse et Inaho, fort de son esprit logique et de ses raisonnements infaillibles, demeurait impuissant pour la première fois de sa vie. Devant cette énigme humaine, il ne savait plus qu' inventorier les faits, comme les segments incohérents d'une équation sans inconnue

La suite de l'entretient ne se déroula pas différemment des autres fois. De temps à autres, Troyard frissonnait dans ses habits de papier bleu à usage unique. Il fallait dire que la matière dont ils étaient faits ne le protégeaient pas vraiment du froid mais en été, ils lui permettaient de conserver un minimum de dignité. Ils n'étaient pas bien épais, ni même assez solide pour lui permettre de se pendre avec. Bien entendu, ils étaient changés tout les jour.

Après avoir tenté en vain de faire parler Troyard, Inaho exhiba de son sac un échiquier flambant neuf. Puis il joua seul et remporta la partie contre lui-même, ce qui ne constituait aucunement une victoire. Son adversaire refusait obstinément de jouer, lui ôtant tout espoir de victoire. Inaho se retrouvait ainsi à remuer les mêmes informations encore et encore dans sa tête, à rejouer parties sur parties pour se retrouver à chaque fois devant le même résultat. Cela faisait désormais plus de six mois qu'il tournait en rond.

Le jeune officier ressentit un immense soulagement lorsque l'heure impartie se fut écoulée et que les deux gardes quittèrent leur poste pour raccompagner Troyard jusqu'à sa cellule. Il regagna sa voiture de fonction et conduisit jusqu'au centre-ville dans un état abrutissant de grande lassitude. De temps à autres, une pointe de douleur se faisait ressentir à l'arrière de son crâne, là où la balle tirée par Troyard avait traversé sa boîte crânienne quelques années auparavant. Lorsqu'il poussa enfin la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur, il jeta son sac dans un coin du salon et vint s'écrouler sur le canapé. En moins d'une minute, il s'était endormi.

* * *

Lorsque Yuki Kaizuka rentra chez elle bien plus tard ce soir-là, ce fut pour trouver son cadet penché au-dessus de la table du salon, absorbé par l'étude minutieuse d'une pièce de puzzle.

« -Bonsoir, Yuki-nee. »

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour la saluer. Yuki poussa un long soupir. Lorsque son jeune frère se consacrait avec autant d'application à une tâche, quelle qu'elle soit, c'était généralement signe qu'il cherchait à évacuer sa frustration. Ce jour-là était un mardi et Yuki devinait aisément l'objet de cette nervosité. Elle allait inévitablement devoir avoir une conversation avec son frère. Elle prit donc le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires et suspendit son manteau au dossier d'une chaise, avant de s'y asseoir.

« - Comment s'est passé ta journée, Inaho ?

\- Le dossier Troyard ne progresse toujours pas. »

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Inaho avait répondu avec une vivacité assez inhabituelle. Il devait réellement être à bout.

« - Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer, il va probablement mourir dans cette prison. Et au rythme où vont les choses, ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois. »

Il reposa la pièce qu'il examinait depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur et en essaya une autre, qu'il abandonna aussitôt avec un claquement irrité de la langue.

« - Est-ce que ça te rend triste ? » s'enquit Yuki, dans un élan de sincère curiosité.

Inaho haussa un sourcil. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle pour lui jeter un regard furtif, avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le puzzle.

« - Pas vraiment. Je suis surtout déçu. Seylum-san m'a donné pour mission de le sauver et j'ai été incapable de remplir cette mission. »

Il se saisit d'une nouvelle pièce parmi celles qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé leur place. Il la fit pivoter au-dessus du puzzle, avant de la reposer soigneusement dans un coin de la table, suivant une logique qui n'avait de sens que pour lui. Yuki eu un petit sourire, un sourire triste qui savait bien lui, que la lente agonie de son prisonnier touchait son frère plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« - Inaho, tu sais que ça ne remet pas en question tes qualités de soldat, pas vrai ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Il manque une pièce à ce tableau. »

Sa chaise grinça bruyamment lorsqu'il se renversa en arrière pour s'affaler contre le dossier et Yuki baissa les yeux sur le puzzle. À présent qu'elle le regardait, elle le reconnaissait. Il avait autrefois appartenu à leurs parents et il y avait bien longtemps que la boîte avait été égarée. Les pièces avaient été rassemblées dans un sac plastique et jetées dans une armoire poussiéreuse, remplie de jeux auxquels plus personne ne jouaient depuis que les deux orphelins s'étaient engagés dans l'armée. L'image évoquait un passage de la bible. Elle représentait un Jésus majestueux descendant aux enfer, entouré de trois damnés éplorés.

Yuki releva la tête. Inaho la fixait intensément, comme s'il attendait qu'elle parle. Ce qu'elle fit.

« - J'ai revu Rachet-chan aujourd'hui. Elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. » Silence. « Tu sais je me sens idiote, quand je pense qu'elle était tellement en colère à cette époque et que nous étions là, à côté d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Finalement, il a fallu que la princesse manque de se faire assassiner une seconde fois pois que nous détournions les yeux du champ de bataille. Nous ne nous en étions jamais préoccupés auparavant. »

Son frère hocha la tête.

« - Nous ne devons pas laisser ce genre de considération nous arrêter en période de guerre. » répondit-il d'un air absent.

Comme pour garder ses mains occupées, il se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du puzzle.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Yuki poussa un soupir contrarié. Son frère montrait de plus en plus de signes d'irritation et lorsqu'il eu fait tourner la même pièce une troisième fois dans ses mains, il la lança à l'autre bout de la table dans un grognement exaspéré.

« - Il manque une pièce. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était complet.

\- De quelle pièce tu parles ?

Il pointa du doigt l'espace vide où le visage du troisième damné aurait du se trouver.

« - Tu sais, un visage qui grimace de colère, comme les deux autres ! Il n'y a pas moyen de le retrouver dans ce… capharnaüm !

Il désigna d'un geste brusque les petits tas de pièces qu'il avait soigneusement répartis de part et d'autres de la grande table.

« - C'est parce que tu ne cherches pas le bon visage, Inaho. » intervint Yuki. « Il ne grimace pas, ton damné. Il implore le Christ. »

À ces mots, les sourcils d'Inaho se rejoignirent en une ligne sévère. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il choisit une nouvelle pièce et la fit tourner entre ses doigt avant de la placer au milieu des autres. Puis il sourit. Sous ses yeux le troisième damné, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et la bouche entrouverte, suppliait le Christ de sauver son âme.

« Inaho » reprit Yuki après un instant de silence « Tu sais que nous ne sommes plus en période de guerre, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Slaine fut de nouveau conduit jusqu'à la salle d'audience. On n'avait pas pris la peine d'annoncer son visiteur et le jeune détenu demeura seul quelques instants, debout au beau milieu de la pièce. C'était un vendredi. Le vendredi était habituellement un jour tranquille, pourtant les deux soldats qui gardaient l'entrée de la salle d'audience ne cessaient d'échanger des coups d'œils déconcertés. Enfin, Inaho fit son entrée et Slaine comprit qu'il était porteur d'une grande nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui n'avait pas pu attendre jusqu'au mardi.

Kaizuka vint se planter devant lui, sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Son visage de marbre semblait remodelé par la plus inébranlable des résolutions.

« Slaine Troyard » annonça-t-il, « Après délibération du Conseil restreint des Nations Unies, il a été décrété que la charge de ta détention ne revenait plus au Japon. Par conséquent et suite à la relecture de ton dossier carcéral, tu seras relocalisé dans un environnement plus propice à ton suivi médical. Tu resteras bien entendu sous ma tutelle, durant ton transfert et tout au long de ta réincarcération en Norvège. »

Slaine tressaillit et toute la volonté qu'il avait rassemblée pour faire face à la grande nouvelle fondit en un instant à ces mots. Horrifié, il vit Inaho esquisser un sourire pour la première fois depuis des mois.


End file.
